Reo
A , known as Rio in earlier media, is an enemy in Metroid, its remake, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion. Description Reos in earlier appearances stay immobile until they see a threat, at which point they execute rapid, continuous swooping dive attacks with their talons. In later games, starting with Fusion, they fly back and forth until their target is in sight, to which they will dive towards. ''Metroid Rios can take much more damage than most other early-game enemies in the first ''Metroid, making them one of the first challenging threats that Samus will encounter. ''Metroid: Zero Mission In this remake of the original ''Metroid, Reos were moved to Kraid's Lair and can no longer be found in upper Brinstar. This may have been done to address the difficulty of encountering them in the early game. ''Metroid: Other M In ''Metroid: Other M, they can be found in Sector 1 / Biosphere of the BOTTLE SHIP, often emerging from Fly Pods that resemble a giant brown compound. In their first 3D appearance, Reos have a new coloring and a melee attack that involves latching onto Samus. However, these Reos are the weakest variant ever encountered in any Metroid game, as they can killed with a single shot from the Power Beam. An example of it can be seen here: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/101658.html At the beginning of Metroid: Other M, Samus will encounter a Reo while running through a catwalk in the Main Sector. It will latch onto her and knock her down to the floor. This encounter is unavoidable. ''Metroid Fusion When infected and/or mimicked by X Parasites, Reos have a more gruesome physical appearance than their natural counterparts, due to the X altering their DNA. Along with the color change, they are larger in size and have much larger claws (appearing to be almost armored). Similar enemies ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M states that Reos, Mellas, and Himellas are members of the species. This may also mean that Mellows are related as well, although they are not featured in Other M and therefore are not mentioned in the guide. The Gerutas of Norfair and Holtz of Ridley's Lair behave exactly the same as the Reo in the 2D games. Other appearances ''Captain N: The Game Master In the ''Captain N: The Game Master season 2 episode "Gameboy", the eponymous Gameboy is reprogrammed by Mother Brain and Dr. Wily to serve as their minion aboard their mobile asteroid base Metroid. To demonstrate his power, Gameboy displays Rio sprites on his screen and then generates an entire swarm of Rios to attack the N Team. After shooting them with his Zapper, Kevin remarks that he has never seen so many Rios traveling in a pack before. One remaining Rio is then dispatched by Simon's whip. Rios also appear frequently as enemies in the Nintendo Comics System adaptation of Captain N, where they much more closely resemble their original artwork from Metroid. Interestingly, Rios are depicted as sentient in these comics; Deceít Du Jour shows that Rios are capable of speech and wielding firearms, and they take orders directly from Mother Brain and Zoomer. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS in Smash Run]] In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Reos appear as enemies in the Smash Run mode. They are visually based upon their design in Other M, but behave more similarly to their original 2D appearances. They fly in place until a fighter approaches, at which point they quickly swoop down to attack. As revealed in the Tips, they are unable to attack fighters who are directly below them. Like all other Smash Run enemies, Reos also have an unlockable Trophy. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "These are also pretty strong. They zoom down to attack Samus from the upper walls. The red ones are stronger than the yellow ones." ''Victory Techniques for Metroid'' "Flies from the ceiling toward Samus. The red ones have strong attack power and the yellow ones are weak. Several shots with the normal beam or one Missile will defeat them." ''Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' "He attacks Samus from the ceiling. His defensive power is high, and he is hard to kill with a normal beam." ''Super Metroid'' manual "These creatures have sharp claws and can withstand several hits." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''Super Metroid Players' Guide "Flying creatures that swoop in quickly to attack. A couple of hits is all that's required to deal with them but you have to be swift as they're very fast." ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Rios are a series of bug-type flying creatures. In Sector 1 is the Rio, Sector 2 is the ice-attack wielding Himella, and Sector 3 is the fire-attack wielding Mella, making 3 different types of Rio." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy "These clawed, fly-like enemies from Metroid show up in Smash Run, too. They float in midair, then fly in a U shape when you get close. They're predictable, which makes them easy to outsmart, but stay on your toes anyway—their attacks can send you flying. One way to beat them is to grab and throw them when they buzz near you. " The PAL version of the trophy changes the spelling of "midair" to "mid-air". ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Tips "These enemies swoop down from above to tackle fighters. However, they can't actually hit you if you're directly below them. Give it a try!" Trivia *Grippers are sometimes seen feeding on Reos. Reos can also be found ensnared in Kihunter webbing. This suggests that Reos may be relatively low in the food chain in the Biosphere ecosystem. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to Reos as a "buglike beast". *Rios were displayed with the capability to speak and wield small firearms in Deceít Du Jour, although this is most likely non-canonical. *Reos have their own battle theme during significant encounters with them in Other M. *In the Captain N: The Game Master TV series, Kevin uses "Rio" as the plural form of Rio. In the comics, he says "Rios" instead. Gallery Image:Metroid Enemy Rio.gif|''Metroid'' sprite. File:Freezebees.PNG|''Metroid'' File:Riochibi3.png|Japanese guide File:MZIO page 212.JPG|''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' File:Nintendo1991Calendar-04-March.jpg|1991 The Power Game Calendar Famicom Choco - Reo.png|Famicom Choco File:Zomcard3.PNG|Canadian Topps card. File:Riochibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide Image:Reo yellow wait.gif|''Super Metroid'' sprite. Image:Metroidfusion reo sheet.png|''Metroid Fusion'' sprites File:Metroid - Fusion.png|X-infected Reo MZM Reo swarm.gif|Reos in Kraid's Lair in Zero Mission File:Other M Rio Combat.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Metroid-other-m-2.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:TYTys -90m7j-5ulYT6N0cHyZl 1za-C.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Trapped Reos.png|Reos trapped in Kihunter webbing in the underground cavern. File:Other m 03.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Pax 2010 chalk art metroid.jpg|PAX 2010 File:Enemies_5.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' ''Captain N: The Game Master Image:Gameboyrios.PNG|Rio sprites appearing on GameBoy's screen Image:Gameboyrios2.PNG|GameBoy, under Mother Brain's control, spawns Rio from its screen. Image:Gameboyrios3.PNG|The Rio swarm spawned by GameBoy Image:Gameboyrios4.PNG|The Rio attack the N Team Captain N Rio Swarm.png|Many Rio traveling in a large pack Image:Mt metroid.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: ''Metroid File:Met dd 1.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Deceít Du Jour File:Metroid pg03.jpg File:Metroid pg06.jpg File:Metroid pg07.jpg File:Metroid pg09.jpg File:Metroid pg10.jpg File:Metroid pg11.jpg Image:Cn-tmm 03.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: The Master Machine Image:CNInsects.JPG|Captain N: The Game Master: Money Changes Everything Image:Cn1-20.jpg Image:Cn2-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: The Happy Zone Image:Cn2-08.jpg Image:Cn3-11.PNG|Captain N: The Game Master: The Fabulous Powers of Captain N Image:Cn4-18.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: Breakout Image:Cn5-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: A King of Shreds and Patches Image:Cn5-05.jpg Image:Cn5-09.jpg ru:Рео Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Crateria Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:Biosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:Food Category:Recurring Species Category:Hive creatures Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Reo Family Category:X